Damn Hormones
by ParkersPen
Summary: I gaped at him, my eyes running over his muscular arms and tight abs. A smirk appeared on his face at my obvious appreciation snapping me out of my trance, allowing me the chance to scream at him "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!"
1. Twazzok!

"Aurora Hasting! Remove your arse from your bed this instant!" that would be my charming father! He's such a twazzok!

"erghh" I cried and dragged the soft quilt further onto my body, I had no intention of getting up at the un holy hour of 10:00am!

A pounding started on my bedroom door and I was about to jump out of bed tear the door open and rip the head off of whoever it was before it suddenly stopped and the banging was replaced with the soft whispering of my little sister Arabella.

"Rory, you should get up, James is going to be here soon" she said timidly, afraid of one of my outbursts.

"okay Bella, I'll be ready in 10 minutes, send James up when he's here" I replied sleepily.

As I heard her shuffle away I laid back down and promptly fell back asleep hoping James would be late like he normally was.

"Rory, you lazy fucker, get your arse out of bed" screamed James as I was rudely awoken for the second time that morning. I growled angrily at him and curled up into a tighter ball.

Suddenly the covers were ripped from on top of me and I straightened out in shock as I remembered all I was wearing was a pair of lacy pants and a fairly transparent vest top.

James' eyes widened and he just stood there awkwardly before I jumped up slapped him round the face and screeched "you perv!" before stalking out my room and into the bathroom.

I could feel his eyes burning holes into my arse as I hurried down the hall. I reached the toilet and slammed the door before leaning back against it and sliding down to the floor. My best friend had just seen me barely dressed! Despite this I couldn't help but notice that James didn't even flinch or cover his eyes and how I felt weirdly good about it. Damn these stupid hormones!

I composed self quickly and went about brushing the tangles out of my auburn hair and applying some mascara to my long eyelashes and some light eyeliner to highlight my blue eyes. I then grabbed a dressing gown before walking back into my room, that I noticed James had quickly evacuated, to get dressed.

I made my way down the stairs to see my parents, brother, sister and James all at the dining room table, James eating as usual.

I had decided the best thing to do now was to act like I normally would around James to stop the awkward 'I saw you naked' vibes. So I did what I would normally do and walked over to him, sat on his lap and tucked into his breakfast.

This did not impress James so he pushed me off his lap until I landed with a crash on the hardwood floor smashing my forehead on the table on the way down. "Oh aurora are you okay" my mum gasped whilst my dad and brother laughed "do you want me to get you ice?"

"no its fine mum, I winced before looking up at James "can you get rid of this please James" I said to him pointing at the bump already forming on my head.

"Yeah sure, sorry Rory, I didn't mean to push you that hard" he whispered pulling out his wand and murmuring the incantation perfectly before swishing his wand to make the bump disappear.

I heard my family gasp making me giggle, I'm muggle born you see but you think after 6 years of it they would be used to the magical aspect of my different life. They would have to get used to it very soon though because within a few months I would be of age like James and be using magic whenever I could.

Within the hour I was completely packed and holding James' hand ready to apparate to Godricks hollow to spend the last 3 days of summer with the potter family like I have done since second year.

"Ready" James asks, looking down at me, I nodded and braced myself for the suffocating feeling. Within seconds we appeared outside James house. I loved his house; it was larger than some with lots of modern muggle gadgets which made me feel right at home.

James grabbed my trunk and owl cage and dragged it through the door before dropping it all in the hall and kicking his shoes at the wall. "Mum we are here" he screamed before running up the stairs and into his room.

I took of my shoes and padded into the kitchen to find James' mum Ginny cooking something delicious on the stove. She turned around and smiled "Rory, great to see you again love".

"You too Ginny" I said as she pulled me into a bear hug "do you need any help?"

"No love I'm fine, go set your bed up in James' room, we are leaving for Diagon alley in 30 minutes".

I trudged up the stairs, passed Lilly and Albus's room and strolled straight into James' room only to find him stood there in only his boxers!

I gaped at him, my eyes running over his muscular arms and tight abs, a smirk appeared on his face at my obvious appreciation stopping me from licking my lips and snapping me out of my trance, allowing me the chance to scream at him "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW!"

He smirked again before grabbing a shirt and putting it on. "What the hell was that about" I snarled embarrassed about the way I acted. "I saw you in your pants and now you've seen me in my pants" he said shrugging like it was the simplest thing in the world "and you loved it" he added wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I gave him the finger before storming out the room mumbling about how he was such a dick. I passed James' dad harry in the hall and before he could said hi I shouted "your eldest son has serious problems" at him and carried on down the hall leaving harry speechless staring after me.


	2. RAPE! oh wait its just James

"DIAGON ALLEY" I shouted as I threw down the green powder and got sucked into the fireplace.

Once everyone had arrived we went off in separate directions arranging to meet at Uncle Georges shop on 3 hours. James and I pushed our way through the flocking crowd towards Flourish and Blotts. It seemed that every wizard and witch left their shopping until the last minute, it made me wonder why we didn't just do ours earlier and avoid the rush.

We pushed our way through the door, hearing the small bell ring as we did. I breathed in the distinctive smell of new books. It was one of my favourite smells in the world, it relaxed me. There's only one other smell that did that and it was a sort of musky smell I couldn't explain.

We collected all the books on our lists that had arrived by owl at James' house earlier in the summer along with James'' quidditch captain badge and mine, James' and Albus's prefect badges. I have no idea how James' became a prefect considering how much trouble he gets in.

After that we collected our new robes, new quills and ink, all our new potion ingredients and any other things we needed for that year. We then made our way towards Wesley's Wizard Wheezes to meet the others.

I think there may have been more people in that shop than in the whole alley! It was so packed we couldn't move, I felt James' hand grip mine as we fought against the crowd to make our way up the stairs to where the familiar sea of red hair was waiting. my hand started to tingle as he grabbed it, weird must of been static or something.

"RORY!" that was all I heard before a blur of red barrelled into me, knocking me to the floor! "Freddie, I've missed you" I squealed at Fred Wesley II mine and James' other best friend.

I was then bombarded with a group hug from, wait for it... Rose, Hugo, Roxy, Lucy, molly, Dominique and Louis and those were just the kids. All the adults hugged me separately afterwards. I love this family!

One by one people started to disappear as everyone dissipated home to get ready for the annual end of summer party at the Burrow.

"James!" I called out looking around. The last person had just disappeared with a crack and I was left standing alone in the middle of the store George had just closed. "fucking great" I huffed "that twat has left me!"

Suddenly someone grabbed me, I opened my mouth to scream but it was muffled by my attackers hand. I bit down as hard as I could and spun around as fast as I could to kick the figure straight in the balls! "oooohhhhh" he groaned. I looked down and saw a familiar head of unruly raven coloured hair and realized with a start I may of just damaged my best friends fertility.

"Oh shit James', I'm so sorry" I said helping him up "I thought you were trying to rape me".

"trust me Rory when we have sex it is not going to be forced" he groaned in return. My eyes widened in surprise and he started to turn red when he realized he had just said when we have sex instead of if we have sex. "Umm okay, shall we go then" he said holding out his hand and turning away.

Back at James'' house everyone was in a hurry bustling around getting ready. Well by everyone I mean Ginny and Lilly. Harry and Albums were already dressed nicely and sitting in the front room looking impatient. I hurried straight up to James'' room putting out my party clothes ready before jumping in the shower.

I returned 10 minutes later all fresh. I quickly dried myself and hair, curling it beautifully so it wasn't as messy as usual. I had simple makeup on, just eyeliner, mascara, foundation and some light eye shadow. I then put on my new dress. It was a gorgeous dark green colour that contrasted well with my hair and eyes. It was strapless and fitted every curve until the waist which was pulled tight with a narrow black belt; it then flowed out beautifully and ended 3 inches above my knee. I finished the look with a long narrow black clutch in which I put my wand, makeup and a few other things and some cute black heels that added an extra 2 inches to my already 5ft5 body.

"wow, you look great Ror" I heard from behind me, I turned to see Lilly also looking amazing in her own blue dress. "Thanks Lil you do too" I replied. "Just wait until James' sees you" she said with a wink before walking downstairs. "What the hell is that supposed to mean" I shouted after her but she didn't reply so I just shrugged and followed her.

Everyone else was just getting ready to leave downstairs. Ginny and Lilly both in dresses. Harry and Albus almost matching with the same hair and glasses, both in jeans with button down shirts on top. Lastly James', I have to admit he did look good! He was wearing black fitted jeans (but not too tight) a dark blue shirt and a skinny black tie, his hair as messed up as ever.

He stared at me as I entered the room, his mouth fell open and his eyes darkened. "Right let's get going guys" said Harry interrupting James' trance. I grabbed Ginny's right arm and had one last look at James' before disappearing with a pop. He was still staring at me.

_A/N - hey guys, right that's the next chapter. To be honest I have not planned where I'm going with this story so if you guys could either review or PM me to give me some advice or suggestions, thanks_

_Love Maddie_


	3. A muscular, irish and now bruised hottie

James POV

When we arrived at the burrow the party was already in full swing. Everyone was there! And I mean everyone. There was everyone belonging to the Weasley/Potter clan plus my Uncle Neville, his wife and two children Francesca and Alex, my Aunt Luna, her husband and twin sons Lysander and Lorcan and even the Malfoys! Since Albus and Scorpious Malfoy had become friends in first year my dad and Scorpious' dad Draco had put everything that happened in the past behind them and become friends, even if Uncle Ron still didn't think much of him.

There were so many people from school here, people already slightly intoxicated with butterbeer or firewhiskey. Most people I didn't even recognize but some of the girls obviously recognised me because as soon as I headed towards the drinks some girls started following me giggling to each other. They were hot I have to admit dressed in short tight dresses and skirts with low cut necklines not leaving much to the imagination but I just wasn't feeling it. I don't know what is happening to me, none of these girls seemed to be good enough tonight! The only girl I couldn't stop staring at was Rory, how wrong is that! She's my best friend for fuck sake, I shouldn't be thinking about her like that!

I grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and decided to mingle, I just had to get these thoughts out of my head before the alcohol set in otherwise I would end up doing something I regret!

Rory POV

Wow the burrow was absolutely brimming with people! And the amount of food and drinks were phenomenal! Of course I headed straight to the drinks table, I'm not an alcoholic or anything but let's just say I love having a drink and the sensation it gives me, even if it means I end up doing something stupid. I grabbed a bottle of my favourite, firewhiskey! I ripped off the top and chugged it not even wincing at the burning sensation as it flowed down my throat.

After I had mingled and made my way through a few bottles of various alcohols including some muggle drink called vodka which tasted horrible and left me feeling very strange, I made my way over to the makeshift dance floor and began to dance to the music blaring out. I swayed my hips in time to the music feeling the alcohol start to take effect. It wasn't long before I felt hands wraps around my waist and strong arms pull me in close to their warm body.

"You looked lonely so I thought I would join you" said the velvety voice of Aiden Finnegan. I felt a smirk appear on my face at the thought of the muscular, quidditch playing, Irish hottie pushed up against me.

I danced for ages, Aiden would go away every now and again before returning with new drinks for us and resuming the position so that my back was against his stomach and his hands were on my hips. Most people had got tired and left to mingle or get a new drink, a few people were stood watching us gaping at my dancing that under the influence of alcohol was become fairly provocative and dirty but in my intoxicated state I really didn't give a shit. All I could feel was the thumping of the music and Aidens's warm hands roaming my body. But everynow and again I would look over to see James giving me the evils. "God he looks angry, why is his knickers in a twisy" I said to myself.

"What was that" said Aiden into my ear, struggling to hear me over the booming music. I didn't reply, I simply shrugged him off of me and stumbled over to James. "James! What's up we are at a party and you are stood there like you have a fucking stick up your arse!" I said slurring my words making a worried look appear on his face. "Jesus Rory how much have you drunk, we all know you don't have the best of judgement when your pissed, maybe you should go lay down for a while" he whispered in my ear leading me towards the house. "Nooo Jamie, I'm fine!" I shouted at him pulling away from him and running off completely forgetting the reason I went over to him in the first place.

I headed back to where everyone was dancing, grabbing Aiden by the tie on the way. I stopped right in the middle in plain sight of James. I pulled Aiden's hands around me and began to dance again, grinding up against him sending glares towards James who was looking angrier by the second.

"Rory" Aiden said spinning me around and pulling me close to him so we were facing. "wassupp!" I answered feeling dizzy from the spin. "Kiss me" he said before leaning closer and pressing his lips against mine. It was a hungry kiss, it didn't take long for his tongue to find its way into my mouth exploring sloppily whilst his hands explored the rest of my body.

There was a lot of shouting coming from the right of me. I heard someone scream "James don't" and another say "James Sirius potter, don't you dare". I pulled away and looked up just in time to see James storm the last 5 meters towards us and tackle Aiden to the ground narrowly missing me too. James was on top of him and was punching him square in the face before Aiden lifted himself up and smashed his head into James' nose making it spurt out blood. Whilst James was on the ground Aiden had stood up and began to kick James in the ribs with such force the people around us gasped. Finally Albus, Fred, Harry and Aiden's dad Seamus sprinted over and pulled them apart. I was stood there like a gnome giggling to myself at what I had caused.

Once they had James under control, Fred took hold of my hand and dragged me towards the house. "God Rory what have you done now" he muttered whilst leading me up the stairs and into James' room that he stayed in whilst here. He pushed me down on the bed and said "right you stay here and sober up before you go anywhere near James" "he is seriously pissed off with you!"

"Well obviously he is more pissed off with Aiden" I responded still laughing to myself. Fred gave me a serious look before leaving the room and shutting the door behind me.

James POV

My nose and fists were throbbing as my dad and Albus dragged me away from Aiden. that twat, he had his hands all over Rory and I just couldn't stand it! I knew I was going to be in serious trouble for this but I don't really care as long as Rory was okay. We arrived at the door to the Burrow and there stood my Mum looking like she could kill. I looked towards her guiltily and she simply said "we will deal with this in the morning when people are gone. You have already embarrassed this family enough tonight. Go get yourself cleaned up now!" I was about to shout something smart back at her before I thought better of it and limped towards the bathroom like a 4 year old who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

_A/N - Hey, what do you guys think? Review please thanks._

_Love Maddie _


	4. You really dont remember a thing!

Chapter 4

I was awoken by the sound of pans clattering around downstairs. I was like a herd of elephants were stampeding through the house! My head was pounding. I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it, the sunlight streaming through the windows was too bright and made my head hurt even more. My throat was dry and painful and my stomach was churning.

I slowly got up and gathered my thoughts. How much had I drunk last night? I couldn't remember a thing. Looking around I realized I was in James room that he used when he stayed at the Burrow. I grabbed a big Gryffindor jumper he had hanging on the door and made my way to the bathroom.

I cringed at myself in the mirror, I was ghostly pale, i had huge black bags under my eyes which were bloodshot and my hair was what i could only describe as 'sex hair'. I jumped in the shower hoping the warm jets would bring back my memories from last night but no such luck. I towelled off and left my hair to dry naturally. I put back on my underwear with James' jumper over the top and headed downstairs towards the smell of bacon.

Half way down the stairs i stopped. I could hear shouting coming from the kitchen. "i cannot believe you embarrassed this family like that James Sirius Potter" i heard ginny shout "i want you to go to the finnegans and appoligise to Aiden for what you did before you go back to school!"

My curiosity got the better of me and i ran into the kitchen "ooohh Jamie what did you do this time!" I said with a smirk on my face before grabbing bacon off the side and stuffing it into my mouth. I turned back around to see James, Albus, Lilly, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron all staring at me in silence with their mouths hanging open.

"You seriously do no remember a thing?" questioned Albus. "Ummm nope" I replied "is anyone going to explained what happened then?"

"Well to put it bluntly" Lilly started "you got absolutely off your face and proceeded to grind up against Aiden Finnegan in front of everyone until James tackled him to the ground and beat the shit out of him"

"Well fuck me" I replied after taking it in, "didn't see that coming!"

"Girls, language!" Ginny said to us sternly "actually Rory I think you should go with James and apologise too for causing this" and with that she turned and strolled from the room. "well" harry said, "I think it's time for us to be leaving, so some of us can get dressed properly" he said looking at me and James who was stood there in just the jeans he had on last night.

Once we were back at the potters I got changed into some blue jean shorts and a white and green checked top with my white converses as it was still surprisingly warm out. I brushed my hair through and put it up in a messy bun leaving my face bare of makeup for the day. I was preparing myself for mine and James' visit to the Finnegan's to apologise. Once we were both ready James, dressed in light brown cargo shorts and a red polo shirt, grabbed my hand and we disappeared.

We knew the Finnegan's very well, Seamus had been friends with Harry and Ron whilst in Hogwarts and we had grown up friends with his children. His eldest children twins Alana and Ethan had been in teddy's year. Aiden and his identical twin Tyrell were in our year. His daughter Riley was in the year below us with Albus and Rose. Ava in fourth year with Hugo and Lilly and his youngest Keegan was in the third year.

They lived in a large house in the country side in Ireland. They had a huge field like at the burrow that they played quidditch on. We knocked on the door and waited until a very bruised and swollen Aiden opened it. James immediately started talking "oh shit dude, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I had been drinking and I saw you with Ror and I just didn't want anyone taking advantage of her" he finished putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"Nahh mate don't worry about it, we weren't all there last night and to be honest I would have done the same if it were Riley" Aiden said referring to his equally as good looking sister in the year below. I took the silence that followed as a cue for me to speak "and Aiden I'm sorry that I'm what caused this and James I'm sorry I got so pissed" I said grabbing them both and pulling them into a hug secretly smiling to myself at two good looking boys that were pushed against me.

"Right now that's over, fancy a game of quidditch the family and I were just going to play if you're interested?" he asked smiling brightly at us.

We followed him out the house to the field behind where Aiden's dad Seamus, his brothers and sisters were just setting up the game.

I love quidditch, James and I had both tried out for the team in second year and got in. James as the seeker and me as a beater after the captain Liam Wood had suggested I use it to get rid of my aggression. Now I was the most feared beater in the school, having a record for causing the most amount of injuries in my 4 years id been on the team.

We split into two teams of 5, each having one seeker, keeper and beater and 2 chasers. James and Aiden were the team captains; Aiden was a chaser and had Seamus as keeper, Ava as chaser, Keegan as beater and Alana as seeker on his team. James was the seeker and had me as beater, Ethan as keeper and Riley and Tyrell as chasers.

After 2 hours of playing the points had been drawn at 140 each but James had beaten Alana to the snitch and had won us the game. Luckily I hadn't injured anyone severely during the game, which would have got us out of Aiden's good books as quickly as we had got back in.

We said goodbye to the Finnegan's and apparated back to the Potter's. I had suddenly become very excited as I realized we would be leaving for school again tomorrow.


	5. Truck loads of chocolate frogs!

Chapter 5

Finally it was the 1st of September, one of my favourite days of the years. Yes despite the fact that I'm an aggressive binge drinking bitch I do love school and I happen to get grades good enough to rival those of Rose Weasley. Besides who doesn't love school seeing as it is a huge castle in the middle of the Scottish highlands with an unlimited amount of people to prank and full of people you love.

The potter family and I were on our way to platform 9 ¾ ready to say our goodbyes until the Christmas holidays. James and I had just said goodbye to everyone and I was just dragging my trunk towards the train when I was jumped on making me trip back over my trunk and onto the floor. I laughed and hugged the blur as hard as I could. The bundle of energy was Arianna Wood mine, James, and Fred's other best friend. "RORY-ROR I missed you!" she screamed despite the fact I had stayed with her this summer only 3 weeks ago. I laughed "I missed you too Ri-Ri" I whispered into her ear.

Once we had stopped laughing we went straight into a deep conversation about the parts of summer we had missed leaving James and Fred who had joined us a minute ago to drag all of our trunks to the train.

Once on the train James and I made our way straight to the prefect carriage ready for this year's head boy and girl talk whilst Fred and Arianna went to find us a compartment. The talk was the opposite of interesting, the head girl this year was James' cousin Molly and the Head boy was this funny looking kid from Hufflepuff. They made the huge mistake of putting me and James together for duties. I looked across at him and from the look on his face I could tell he was already planning what mischief we could get up to whilst patrolling the halls.

Nothing else really interesting happened on the train journey, we found Fred and Ari they had went and sat with all the Weasley/Potters in one compartment. There were so many of us we had to magically enhance the compartment and I still ended up lying across Fred, James and Albus. We spent the time playing wizarding chess, exploding snap and eating truck loads of chocolate frogs from the trolley. The noise was deafening with so many conversations flowing at once but as we neared the end and Hogwarts came into sight everyone grew silent and stared in awe. It didn't matter how many times you had seen that sight it never grew less beautiful.

"Shhhh" Fred whispered at me as my stomach growled unusually loud. We were sat in the great hall waiting for the first years to arrive and the sorting to begin. This was my favourite part since second year when Scorpious Malfoy got sorted into Gryffindor and the look on his face was hilarious. Since then I have always watched every first years face just so I wouldn't miss it if it happened again. But this year I was extremely hungry and all I could think about was the mouth-watering food that would appear any minute.

"ZABINI, Hunter" I heard professor McGonagall shout and my stomach almost flipped in anticipation when I realized we were on the Z's and therefore nearly done. "Slytherin!" the sorting hat cried and the green and silver table cheered as Hunter made his way over to join his brother Chase and his fellow Slytherins.

I cheered in glee as huge amounts of food appeared in front of me and I instantly tucked in!

I sighed as I fell back onto my familiar feeling bed in my dorm. I had finished unpacking quickly that night and was now just laid back on my bed having casual conversations with Olivia, Arianna and Francesca (Frankie) who I shared a dorm with. We had gone back to school on a Friday this year so we were having the annual Gryffindor start of school party tomorrow as we had the whole weekend.

Most people had heard about my shenanigans with Aiden a couple of days ago so I had hidden in my dorm room to get away from the questions that were being bombarded at me by the jealous lower years. But now it was late and everyone else was sound asleep bar me. I always found it hard to get to sleep on the first night back so I did what I've done every year since my first year and went downstairs to the common room.

This year it wasn't empty, I tiptoed down the stairs to find James sat in my favourite armchair by the fire. "Cant sleep?" he whispered when he saw me. I nodded before snuggling up next to him. Before I could say anything to him, sleep decided to take me and closed my eyes suddenly relaxed by that familiar smell again.

_A/N - hey guys, sorry it was only a short filler chapter but I fancied writing a bit and thought this would fit in nicely before the party in the next chapter. Any ideas about what could happen in it? Let me know either review or PM me._

_Love Maddie _


	6. Are you trying to seduce me?

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning swelteringly hot. One half of my body was stuck to the leather of the armchair and the other half was fused to a body just as hot as mine. I could feel the heat radiating off James as he lay behind me breathing slowly. I shuffled around a bit trying to find a cool bit of leather and stopped moving suddenly when I felt something poke into my arse. Shit I thought, this is going to be so awkward if he wakes up. I held my breath and slowly peeled myself off the chair. The amount of light outside told me it could only be about 6:00am so I made my way upstairs and got into bed quickly.

James POV

I awoke with a start, the pressure in my boxers telling me what kind of dream I had been having. I remembered how Rory had falling asleep on me and thanked Merlin that she was not still pressed against me. that would have been so awkward! The whole tower was silent, must still be early I thought and with that I got up and hastily made my way back to bed secretly hoping i would dream again and this time know who it was about.

Rory POV

The next time I was woken up was by the sound of chattering girls and a shower being turned on. I opened my eyes slowly to see everyone's beds empty and by the sounds of the laughter coming from behind me I guessed they were getting ready.

Yawning I got up "morning guys" I called towards the bathroom as I padded around to my draws finding some clean underwear to put on. "Finally Ror, we thought you would never get up" said the voice of Olivia from behind me.

"Why what time is it?" I questioned spinning around to smile at her.

"It's like 12:30, you usually get up at like 10" she murmured throwing the pair of jeans I was looking for at me. "You've missed breakfast"

"ahwell" I said doing the jeans dance as I pulled them on and buttoned them up "just gives me to have breakfast for lunch doesn't it" I said winking and leaving the room after pulling on my plain white blouse. I was still a bit hazy from sleep so I hadn't managed to do any buttons up by the time I stepped into the common room. Someone wolf whistled at me and I spun around to see Tyrell Finnegan laying on a sofa wiggling his eye brows at me, "bit early for nakedness isn't it" he mused.

I went and sat next to him running my hand up his thighs "oh Tyrell" I sighed seductively "unless you want to end up like you brother id shut up" I said slapping his leg, smirking and wiggling my eyebrows right back at him before managing to do up all the buttons and strolling to the portrait hole swinging my arse as I left. Yes drunk or not I happen to be a huge flirt.

I love breakfast! It happens to be my favourite meal of the day; I love it so much I tend to have it at lunch time as well as in the morning. So that is exactly what I did. I piled up my plate with toast and grabbed a bowl of cereal ignoring the strange looks the new first years were giving me. They didn't know about the strange ways of Aurora Hastings yet!

"oi" I squealed as a hand reached down and stole a piece of toast "give it back" I growled menacingly at Fred who now had a look of pain on his face as I grabbed his ginger hair and yanked. "Fine" he blurted out dropping the toasted bread back onto my plate "who eats breakfast for lunch anyway you weirdo" he said ruffling me hair before sitting down next to me. I scowled at him as I continued to shovel in my cornflakes.

"So you hyped for the party tonight?" he asked picking up a sandwich and a chicken leg.

"Yep" I mumbled through my mouthful of food "where is it this year?" Gryffindor changed the location every year to reduce the risk of getting caught.

"The room of requirement" Fred replied "please don't drink too much Rory" he said turning serious, we don't want a repeat of the burrow.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of doing that again" I said reassuring him. "Now how would you and everyone else fancy joining me at the Lake for a swim seeing as it's so nice" I asked referring to the scorching sun shining through the great hall's high windows. "Spread the word?" I asked before skipping off to get Ari.

We spent the rest of the day splashing around in the lake and adding to our summer tans. It was me, James, Fred, Ari, Olivia, Frankie, her brother Alex, Hugo, Lilly, Rose, Albus, Louis, Dominique, Roxy, Lucy, Molly and Riley and Ava Finnegan. By the time it was 5 we all headed back me and my fellow Gryffindors to get ready for the party.

My outfit that night consisted of a short, tight, black skirt and a cute light blue blouse tucked in. I went for my flat pumps instead of a pair of heels as I didn't fancy falling over. Ari was wearing the same as me but with a floral top and a huge pair of heels instead. Frankie and Olivia were both wearing dresses with heels.

We headed down the stairs when we were ready collecting Rose and Lilly on the way and were greeted by James, Fred, Albus and Scorpious. "Wow" James breathed to Fred as I walked towards them. "Common boys let's get this party started!" I screamed running towards the portrait hole. "Oh shit, someone is going to need to watch her tonight" I heard Ari say to the others as they followed me.

I may have promised Fred not to drink much that night but by 11:00 I was truly wankered! In my defence so was everyone else! All the years from first to fourth had retired back to the tower and had left year's fifth to seventh alone to get even more pissed than they were.

I leant back against the wall giggling as I slipped down it so I was sitting on the floor. I looked up at the dance floor to where nearly everyone was dancing, well to be honest nearly all of them were grinding rather than dancing.

I couldn't see James. "James" I scream frowning "where are you, you bastard!"

"don't call me a bastard you bitch!" he shouted back strutting over and sitting next to me before giving me a push ending up with me face first on the floor, arse stuck up in the air.

"Mmm Rory you arse is nice" James said poking it.

"What are you doing" I demanded sitting back up.

"Nothing my lovely" he smirked

"Lovely? Are you trying to seduce me James Sirius Potter?" I questioned slurring my words

"Yes why yes I am Aurora Hastings, because I am too sexy for my shirt" he sang, winking and starting to not make any sense.

"well you can forget it because you are my best friend and imp sure your a shit fuck" I said winking back at him"

"fine" he exclaimed "I will find someone else to appreciate my sexy flirting" he slurred stumbling away making me realize that for once he was more pissed than me. "Yeh well so will I!" I called after him.

10 minutes later I saw him attached to Blossom Brown, a sickly sweet girl in the year below, in the middle of the dance floor. He opened his eyes and glared at me mischievously almost challenging me.

I downed my firewhiskey unaware that I was subconsciously jealous. Two can play at that game I thought and made my over to the first boy I saw. It just happened to be the good looking Jonah Thomas in the same year as me. The last thing I remember is glaring at James before backing Jonah into the wall before and kissing him hungrily.

Fred POV

"She really has to stop doing that at parties" I said to Arianna as we watched Rory push Jonah against a wall.

"Yeh but he isn't much better!" she said pointing to James who was stuck in a tight embrace with Blossom.

"Agreed, they just need to realize they are made for each other so all this drama can stop!" I said downing my butterbeer and walking off.

_A/N - What did you think? Review please_

_Love Maddie _


	7. Clingy much!

Chapter 7

So the first two weeks of school went quickly. They were pretty much the same as every year , the teachers gave everyone boat loads of homework to make up for the weeks we missed over the holidays, I received at least one detention already and you couldn't walk 3 meters without bumping into a nervous looking first year.

The only difference was James. Firstly after the party he had only gone and started dating bloody Blossom Brown! She is so sweet I can't be around her without getting a toothache! Secondly despite being with Blossom he has become very protective over me when it comes to any boys.

It might be because of what happened with Aiden and Jonah but I think that he secretly wants to be the only one dating so in some sense is trying to cock block me. So because of this I now go out of my way to flirt with any boy that shows interest just to piss off James. I am definitely evil!

I was forced awake on a bright Saturday morning by my internal alarm clock telling me it was time for breakfast. I swung myself out of bed and made my way carefully around the clothes covering the floor. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a woollen crop top that showed off my toned belly.

As I was putting on my converses Ari finally woke up and I quickly told her I was going to grab breakfast before walking out the room and slamming the door hard to wake up Olivia and Frankie.

This weekend is the first Hogsmead trip of the year and it is tradition for Fred, James, Arianna and I to go together. But due to some unfortunate circumstances and by that I mean the birth of Blossom Brown, James will no longer be joining us.

So instead I will just be going with Fred and Arianna. Fred wants to visit his Dad at his new shop he had opened there recently and Ari and I needed to stock up on chocolate from Honey dukes until the next trip.

"You ready" Ari said from behind me as I finished my third chocolate croissant. "I sure am" I said jumping up and spinning around to see her being held in a piggy back by Fred. "Well let's go then" said Fred impatiently shuffling Arianna into a better position on his back.

We made our way down following the cluster of students all eager to sit with a butterbeer and relax. The three of us strolled along, Fred in the middle with his arm slung over each of our shoulders. When we reached the little cluster of shops Fred went off to see his dad leaving Ari and I to buy our weight in chocolate.

After we had picked up half the shop I left Ari to pay and went to stand outside in the sunshine. After a while none other than James and Blossom came over. "Great" I groaned to myself

"Rory, who are you waiting for?" James questioned suspiciously

"Calm down James, I'm just waiting for Ari; you don't have to be so fucking protective all the time!" I spat already angered after one comment.

James' face dropped "sorry Ror I'm just looking out for you" he mumbled pulling me into a hug spinning me until I couldn't help it but laugh. He looked over my shoulder at Blossom who was stood their awkwardly. "Babe I'm just going to speak to my Uncle George" he said to her "you okay here for a minute?" she nodded and he let go of me so he could go plot with his favourite uncle.

As he let go I suddenly became cold, stupid cloud must have covered the sun or something. "Umm hi" Blossom coughed getting my attention. "Erghh hey blossom" I replied not trying hard enough to cover the look of disgust that had made its way to my face. Suddenly Blossom took a quick step forward right into what I like to call my personal bubble "stay away from James, he's mine now!" she snarled right in my face. I cringed; even her breath was too sweet. I stepped away and took a deep breath before screaming "what in the name of Merlin's fucking pants are you talking about women!"

"look Aurora" she started less menacingly "I know you have a thing for James and I'm just asking you nicely to stay away from him because it's obvious he likes me now" and with that she spun around and headed the way James had gone minutes earlier leaving me with a confused look on my face.

What the fuck was that all about! There is no way in hell I had a thing for James. I looked back to see she had found James and had wrapped herself around him. "Merlin, clingy much" I breathed out loud to myself before Ari finally made her way over to me and we started on the trek back to the castle collecting Fred from the shop on our way.

I decided that night that I wouldn't tell James about what Blossom had said to me because a) it is his problem if she's a stalker, not mine and b) I didn't want to ruin it if he actually liked her. So the next week I suffered through their shows of affection and didn't say a thing. It made me feel physically sick but it helped get James off my back about boys at least.

It was a Saturday evening about 3 weeks later and I was sat at the Gryffindor table when Jason Collins a Hufflepuff 5th year I was tutoring in transfiguration ran over "Rory, I've been looking for you everywhere" he panted "I went to see Professor to see if she had marked my last paper and I got an 93/100!"

"Jase that's great" I squealed equally pleased.

"Thank you so much" he cried sitting down next to me "it's all down to you". Suddenly he leant in and kissed me hard on the lips. It caught me off guard and I knocked my glass off the table and I stupidly waved my arms around in shock. The smash attracted everyone's attention which unfortunately meant James' too as he was just walking in. he ran over, grabbed Jason by the hood and ripped him away from me. "Stay away from her!" he growled before pulling back his fist and punching Jason square in the jaw. "Shit James he was just happy he got an A" I screamed "you can't just run around punching every boy I happen to touch.

"I'm so sorry Jason, please excuse my dickhead of a friend" I pleaded before walking out the hall with everyone staring after me. James followed me "Rory, I'm sorry, please just talk to me" he cried after me.

"No James" I called back "you went too far this time!"

A/N - hey guys, I'm sorry if this isn't very good but I haven't been very inspired lately and school has been hard.

Love Maddie


	8. Lily knows everything

Chapter 8

"Rory please" I could hear James pleading behind me as I continued my path to the common room and then bed. I carried on walking, this protectiveness was getting out of control and needed to stop, it wasn't even funny to see him angry anymore. He continued to plead with me and it was starting to wear away at my patience. He knew how much I hated grovelling. I suddenly spun around and shouted back at him "James just shut the fuck up and leave me be, I do not want to talk to do" before walking off again.

"Aurora Hastings watch your language!" I heard a random professor shout as they appeared from a door nearby, I didn't even look back I just raised my hand and gave them the finger and continued walking away "right that is it, detention in the trophy room at 8!" she shouted at me before I disappeared round a corner "did you hear me Aurora?" I heard the professor I now recognised as Professor Diggings the charms teacher shout as she followed me. Her footsteps stopped as I rounded another corner and I stopped and leant against the wall to listen. "Ahh Mr Potter" she said as James passed her "do you know what's up with Aurora tonight?"

I frowned as I heard him reply "fuck knows prof". Why was he speaking to a professor like that I thought? "You can watch your language as well Potter" she demanded getting stern again.

"Well technically I cannot WATCH my language" James retorted putting emphasis on the word watch and his words seething with attitude. "So no I don't think I will Diggings"

"Well you can just join Aurora in detention then, 8 o'clock in the trophy room" professor Diggings said before I heard the swish of her robes and the click of her heels as she walked off.

I then realized what James had done, he had heard me receive a detention so had done the same so I wouldn't have any choice but to talk to him tonight. Damn him for being so sneaky and damn me for thinking he sounded hot whilst he was being rude, I'm supposed to be angry with him! Most of all damn these hormones.

I went and hid in my dorm with my chocolate for the 3 hours until 8:00 when I had the dreaded detention with James. I just knew he would find a way for me to forgive him. That's why I was trying not to talk to him, it's impossible for me to stay angry with James Potter.

Professor Diggings and James were already in the room when I arrived "right you two, you can clean all the trophies by hand and maybe some of the cleanness may wash off on your language!" she said before holding out her hands for our wands "you can leave as soon as your done and then you can collect your wands"

I washed the trophies frantically hoping to finish my half before James had the chance to utter and apology but of cause that wasn't going to happen. I was so close but when we both had about 2 left James finally spoke.

"Ror Ror" James whispered using his cute nick name for me; I could even see him pouting out of the corner of my eye. "Please forgive me I'm so sorry I just didn't want him touching you"

My anger flared up again and I turned to face James "you didn't want him touching me?" I growled menacingly "James he's a fucking 5th year, he isn't exactly going to fucking rape me is he you twat!" yeah I swear a lot when I'm angry. "what is with this shitty obsessive protectiveness anyways" I continued wishing I had my beaters bat with me "it was funny and bearable at first but you just hit an innocent boy James its gone fucking too far, you need to stop or I will leave you to your fucking dimwit of a girlfriend and might even move to bloody china where you cannot protect me!" I finished screaming at him chuckling on the inside when I saw his face pale at the thought of me leaving him. I took a deep breath and calmed "just answer me this James, why do you do it? You know I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself and why are you with that annoying excuse for a girl?" I asked referring to Blossom.

"She distracts me" he mumbled

"From what?" I questioned further "what in the name of Dobby's fucking sacred sock do you need to be distracted from?"

"From you" he mumbled again

"What the actual fuck James! It's not working is it seeing as you can't leave me alone and why do you want to be distracted from me anyways, I'm your best bloody friend!"

"Because I think I love you!" he shouted at me. My mouth fell open and with that he left. Butterflies erupted inside of my stomach and my heart started beating out of control, did I feel the same way? Again, damn these hormones!

That night I couldn't sleep the conversation I had with James kept replaying in my head and I just lay there, my eyes trained on the ceiling. A little while later a paper bird landed on my duvet. Sprawled on it in James' handwriting was 'meet me in the common room so I can explain everything?'

I crept down to the common room and padded over to the leather sofa where James was sat there in just him boxers. I ignored the fact that my heartbeat quickened at the sight of him and sat down opposite him. I opened my mouth to speak but James beat me to it. "Don't speak just let me explain everything" he said. "Umm well it all started in the summer, I started to get these feelings, I ignored them at first because you are the most beautiful girl in the world but you're my best friend. I thought they would go away but they just got stronger until I could control what they did to me. Like when I saw you with Finnegan and I just couldn't bare it! I got with blossom because I thought it would help stop the feelings but it just made them worse. Any boy I see you with I want to kill and I can't stop thinking about you Ror! I don't even care if you don't feel the same way I just wanted to get it off my chest and maybe it will help explain my recent behaviour. I love you Aurora Hastings!" he blurted out. I could have done so many things but all I did was sit there and stare blankly at him.

The next day was a Sunday. Sundays for me usually meant a nice lay-in, followed by a nice breakfast and then anything I felt like doing for the rest of the day. This Sunday consisted of getting up at 7 because I couldn't lie in bed any longer, skipping breakfast because I felt too sick to eat and spending the rest of the day on my own going over and over what had happened last night.

James my best friend for 7 years had declared his love for me! Since his explanation late last night I couldn't think straight. The butterflies in my stomach had turned into a herd of centaurs stampeding through my insides. My heart had gone past out of control and there was a risk it could stop altogether at any moment in time. In other words my body was making my subconscious feelings for James more real. But my brain didn't allow me to tell him that last night. Instead I just sat there as he gave me a weak smile and walked back to his dorm.

I was hidden in the shade of a tree with silent tears rolling down my face when she stood over me making her presence known. I slowly opened my eyes and lifted a hand to wipe away the tears. Above me was Lily Potter, James' younger sister, one of my personal favourites from the Weasley/Potter clan. She was 14 years old with beautiful dark red hair and hazel eyes. She had a trait of being able to know everything about everyone even when they didn't know it their selves. In a way I admired the way she was always dealing with everyone else's problems and never had any of her own.

Lily could sense that I didn't want to talk so she simply lay down beside me and grabbed my hand. We lay in silence for a while before Lily spoke "boys are twats, it's in their genes, and the boys in my family are anything but immune to them". Merlin this girl was amazing.

"How did you know?" I replied sitting up to look at her. She just raised her arm and tapped her nose. "Lily knows everything" she murmured.

I laid back down "your right boys are twats, especially James". I whispered to her. She didn't say anything back so I carried on and before long I had told her everything from the day he picked me up from mine to what had happened last night. She didn't interrupt once she just sat up at the end and said "Rory the answer to your dilemma is simple, just tell him how you feel, don't be scared everything will be fine" she got to her feet and pulled me with her "now let's get something to eat you must be starving".

Lily and I took a long stroll back to the castle; I hadn't realized how late it was and was glad i had done all my homework the day before. We reached the castle and made our way to the great hall. It was 6:00 and everyone was inside eating dinner. As we walked into the hall everyone on the Gryffindor table looked up. I guess everyone knew there was something going on between James and me as they kept looking between me and James who got up as I came in. Lily gave me a knowing look as James came over before leaving to join Hugo.

James reached me and instantly began a stream of apologies "Ror I'm so sorry I dumped all of that on you last night, I get you don't feel the same way so we should just forget it and go back to the way things were".

I listened in silence and when he finished I simply grabbed both his hands and said as clearly as I could over the nerves "I love you too James Potter!"

_**A/N - Hey guys, sorry about how this chapter goes quickly but I wanted to get everything out I was so excited and I couldn't find any where to end it without have a really short chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and update as soon as I can. Please review thanks.**_

_**Love Maddie!**_


	9. like what you see Hastings?

Chapter 9

James eyes grew large and he squeezed my hands in his own "you really mean it?" he asked softly.

"Yes" I said surely "I wasn't sure last night but after thinking about it I know I definitely do!"

James' face softened and he chuckled slightly "good, it would have been so awkward if you didn't feel the same way".

"Yeah it would of..." I started but was cut off by James leaning in suddenly and placing his lips on my own. I just stood there for a couple of seconds before I reacted by wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer whilst letting out a contented sigh. Applause erupted around us and suddenly I was aware that we were in the middle of the great hall with most of Hogwarts watching us. We broke apart and I looked around with a red face, the whole of the Gryffindor table were on their feet cheering! Even the slytherins were clapping slightly and Neville was giving Professor McGonagall a knowing look.

James broke me out of my embarrassed daze by slipping his arm around my waist and leading me towards the table. Fred and Ari were sitting opposite us; "at last!" they shouted simultaneously "we thought you would never get there, well in mate." Fred said before reaching over and slapping James on the back. Ari laughed at Fred before catching my eye and giving me the tell me everything tonight look.

We chatted with everyone whilst we finished our dinners. Everyone commented on what a cute couple we made and the bored look on my face must of become really obvious because James leant over and whispered in my ear "what to get out of here?" I turned to face him and nodded, we both stood up, he grabbed my hand and led me out of the hall. As we reached the Gryffindor tower James spoke "meet me in the common room at 11, I've got something planned".

My heart sped up suddenly and I let out a quiet okay before James leant in and kissed me goodnight. There was no one around so we kissed for a while before we decided to separate and get ready for bed.

I was just slipping beneath the blankets dressed in trackies and a hoody ready for 11 when Ari burst into the room announcing that she wanted to know everything. I started from the beginning with the tiny feelings I had felt for James and made my way through the story up to that night. When I had finished we lay there and discussed everything again until Ari and the others had fallen asleep. I just lay back in my bed and counted down the minutes until I could see James again.

I was laying there staring out the window calmed by the slowed breathing of my three roommates when my alarm clock next to me started flashing; I had charmed it to be silent not to wake the others. I silently hopped out of bed, pulled on my converses and went down to meet James.

He was stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting and as I got to him he pulled me in for a quick kiss before sighing and saying "man that will never get old". I smiled silently to myself and took hold of his hand. "so where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise but you are going to need these" he said passing me his scarf, hat and a pair of gloves "It's getting cold outside now". I took my time putting on the items of clothing taking in the familiar smell I had grown to love before James led me out the portrait hole and held me close to fit the invisibility cloak he had borrowed from Al over both of us.

He was right; it was getting so much colder now. I shivered and leaned in even closer to him as he expertly led us out of the castle and towards the quidditch pitch. As soon as we were out of sight with no chance of being caught James whipped the cloak off and stuffed it in his back pocket. I looked up at him to see his gorgeous eyes gleaming in the moonlight "common it's this way" he said excitedly before setting off at a fast pace. I could see my breath stream out in the crisp air as I quickened my step to catch up with him but stopped so I watched him run for a while taking in the amazingness of my now sort of boyfriend. He turned and gave me his famous smirk "like what you see Hastings" he questioned with a wink "oh you wish Potter" I bantered back bringing me back to my earliest memory of James.

*FLASHBACK*

"_HASTINGS, Aurora" the professor shouted out and I made my way cautiously to the stool and took my place underneath the hat. "hmm a muggleborn" the hat whispered into my head "very sly, cunning and ambitious I see, you would fit in with Slytherin nicely but you are so much more than that, I can see you are loyal, intelligent and courageous most of all. I believe you are best suited in GRYFFINDOR!" I breathed a sigh of relief, I hadn't read much about the houses at Hogwarts but it was like my subconscious knew Gryffindor was the only house for me. I made my way over to the red and gold table and sat down in the first seat I could find along the bench. Once I had sat down I was overcome by introductions and congratulations. Gryffindor's certainly seemed to be friendly. I looked up at the boy next to me. He looked to be about 15 years old and had bright turquoise hair. He smiled down at me and spoke "hey there, im Teddy Lupin, nice to meet you". His voice was very gentle and i felt that i could instantly trust him "im Aurora Hastings but you can call me Rory" i said back before turning my attention back to the sorting where they had reached the P's._

"_POTTER, James" was shouted out and there were a few gasps before the hall instantly silenced. Well all apart from Teddy who had stood up and started cheering "go on Jamsie!" before a professor had shot him a look and he had sat back down. i looked around in surprise and everyone was staring intently at the first years. "Do you know him?" i questioned Teddy hoping he could shine some light on the strange situation. I kept my eyes on the crowd of first years to watch for this mysterious Potter boy. "Yeh James is my God brother" Teddy whispered to me "his parents helped raised me as my parents were killed in the war". I didn't say anything i just turned back to the front where James Potter had finally emerged and i got my first look at James Sirius Potter. He was slightly taller than most 11 year old boys and had a head of raven black hair that was messed up so much it looked as if it had never touched a brush. He walked confidently up to the stool and sat down. The silence was deafening, it wasn't that quiet when i or anyone else was being sorted, there was always someone whispering to someone else. But not this time! The hat seemed to be getting no where so i turned again to Teddy "what's the big deal?"_

_He chuckled and drew his eyes away from his god brother to look at me "I'm guessing you're a muggle born?" I nodded and he continued "have you heard of someone called Voldemort?" I frowned and nodded again, I had read the stories of the recent wizarding war and a bad wizard by that name. Teddy continued seeing my nod "well my God father and James's dad Harry was the one that defeated Voldemort so everyone is anxious to see where his first born son will end up" he finished turning his head back towards James where the hat had still made no progress. "Oh okay" I whispered and made a mental note to find out about this Harry Potter and his family._

_Suddenly the silence was broken when the hat roared "GRYFFINDOR!" and the hall broke out into cheers as James made his way towards the table. He sat down in the space opposite Teddy and gave his God Brother a high five whilst everyone else just stared with an open mouth, including me. "Mate, this is Aurora Hastings" Teddy said looking down at me. James smirked when he noticed me staring "like what you see Hastings?" he asked with a smirk "oh you wish Potter!" I said winking. My own smirk made an appearance as James mouth dropped. I turned back towards the sorting but still heard James whisper "oh we shall see"._

*END FLASHBACK*

James smiled obviously remembering the same moment. He started to walk back towards me," and what did I say after that?" he asked his voice sounding husky. I smirked at him and whispered in his ear "oh we shall see". He shivered, but not from the cold. "So let's see" he said stepping back one step,"I'll ask you again and this time answer truthfully". His sexy smirk once again appeared on his face and he said very slowly "like what you see Hastings?" I closed the distance between us and swung my arms around his neck "oh definitely Potter!" i murmured before leaning in and pressing my lips against his. He kissed me back eagerly and I instantly warmed pressed up against the body I had been subconsciously in love with since I was 12 years old.

We stopped kissing when our combined adrenalin and body het could no longer keep us warm. I pulled back and looked into his brown eyes; he smiled back at me before grabbing my hand and leading me towards one end of the quidditch pitch. When we reached the three poles I noticed a broom on the ground. James picked it up mounted it and pulled me on behind him. I instinctively put my arms around him and held on tight as he pushed of the ground and we slowly got higher. Once we reached the top of the hoops I noticed a table set with candles and two chairs levitating just above. My mouth dropped "Merlin James, this looks amazing! But is it safe?" James chuckled and hovered near one of the seats "of course it is I would never let you fall Ror". I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before sliding off the broom onto the nearest chair. "Well in that case let's eat because I'm starving". Once we had settled down and the food had appeared and then disappeared I looked at James and asked "how did you do all this in so little time? You only found out I liked you back at dinner time?"

"well this was originally supposed to be an apology for being as you would say a Twazzock for the last couple of weeks but when I found out you felt the same way I made a few adjustments to make it a bit more romantic and thought it would be a great idea for our first date. Away from prying eyes and at that time I know you get hungry" he said making a joke about the fact I love to eat in the middle of the night.

I smiled and leant across the now clear table to give him a kiss on the lips. "It was lovely Jay" I whispered "but can we go in now, I'm about to freeze my nipples off!". James grinned "well we wouldn't want that happening" he chuckled before pulling me onto the broom and flying us all the way back to the entrance.

A/N - Hey guys, sorry it's been a while but I've been busy revising for my exams. Anyways I hope this is okay and I'll try and update my other stories soon. Review please!

Love Maddie


	10. My darling Gnome

Chapter 10

Die. That's what I thought I was going to do when early one December morning my lovely warm quilt suddenly flew off of me. That was then followed by my pillow being wrenched from beneath my head and flying out of the room. I looked at my clock, it was 6 o'clock and that just added to my anger. 6 o'clock is early on a school day let alone a weekend! Swearing underneath my breath I jumped out of bed and barged out of the dorm room wincing slightly as the cold floor touched my bare feet.

Whoever was behind this I was going to hit I reached the stairs into the common room and looked down. There stood completely innocently holding my duvet and pillow was none other than my wonderful, and I say that loosely, boyfriend James Potter. "Hey babe" smiled James as I stormed down the stairs towards him. I didn't reply I just simply ripped the quilt away from him and draped it around me before punching him in the stomach. It didn't have quite as much effect as I would have liked seeing as his rock hard abs reflected the blow but i did say I would hit whoever was behind this.

"James Sirius Potter, why in the name of Merlin's saggy left testicle did you not only steal my quilt when it's like minus 23 degrees but do it at fucking 6 o'clock in the fricking morning!" I screamed at him not caring who I woke. If I had to be up this early, so did everyone else. "well my darling gnome I stole your quilt because it was the only way I could get you up and down here and it had to be this early otherwise it wouldn't be untouched the way you like it" he said joining me within my quilt. "What wouldn't be untouched?" I snapped at him because I sure am cranky in the morning. "THE SNOW!" he screamed at the top of his voice deafening me.

I suddenly forgot all about being angry with him and jumped up and down like a small child on Christmas making my way to the window to see the whole of the grounds covered in a thick blanket of white! "Fuck yeah!" I screamed running over to James and hugging him round the bare waist. "Alright go and wake up Ari, Lily, Dom, Roxy, Rosie, Molly, Lucy and whoever else. Tell them to get ready for a snowball battle, Weasley/Potter style!" James shouted, pulling up my right hand and giving himself a high-five before running up the boy's stairs.

* * *

><p>2 hours later the whole of the WeasleyPotter clan plus others were outside launching balls of snow at each other. No one else was even up yet so the whole of the grounds were free. It was girls vs. boys and at the moment girls were losing. We were cold, soggy and tired. Lily ran out from behind our shelter attempting an escape but was only taking down by 20 snowballs. Everyone was distracted by Lily so I took it as my chance to run away. I headed towards the castle, the entrance was in sight, and I was nearly safe!

That's when I was pounced on and thrown down into the snow. I rolled over to find out the identity of my attacker. It was James, grinning his famous grin down at me. Over his shoulder no one else had even noticed we were missing and were still caught up in the battle. I spat out the residue snow from my mouth and uttered one word trying to keep my anger in check "why!" James chuckled "why should you get to go inside when every other girl is being held captive out here" he said softly smirking slightly. "Plus, I've been wanting to do this all morning" he added his smirk growing larger. He leant in and softly pressed his lips against mine. I responded by adding more pressure, burrowing my hands in his soft hair. His hands were either side of my head supporting his body weight. His lips left mine and he made his way from my ear down my neck leaving little kisses. I shivered but I don't think it was the snow. Grabbing his cheeks I pulled him back up so I could kiss his soft lips again. I let out a small whimper as his tongue made its way into my mouth. I had never been kissed with this much passion before. The snow around us had started to melt from the body heat we were giving off and we were soaked through but I didn't even notice. I didn't even notice the others finish their game and make their way over. Fred coughed and we broke apart to look up growing red with embarrassment.

"Umm we are all freezing so we are going inside for breakfast, do you want to come or stay out here and get frostbite whilst you fuck?" he asked with a straight face. A few people sniggered behind him and I turned redder than my Gryffindor scarf. James simply laughed it off. He stood up, brushed off the snow and held out a hand for me. "Come on Ror, we wouldn't want you to miss your precious breakfast, you will be cranky all day" I smiled and took it. Together we made our way back to the castle still on a high from those couple of minutes before.

* * *

><p>After breakfast I went to the library to finish my care for magical creatures essay and start my charms questions. Care of magical creatures is one of my favourite lessons. I want to be an animal healer when I'm older so I'm determined to do well in it.<p>

The rest of the night was spent in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room telling stories and playing games. I was snuggled up close to James' chest comforted by the constant beating of his heart and the slight movement when he laughed at something. Everything was perfect at last.

* * *

><p>AN - Hey guys, sorry again about not updating, lots of things have been happening. This is kind of a filler chapter and I'm not completely happy with it but I thought you deserved an update. Hope you enjoy. Review please!

Love Maddie xoxo


	11. So close!

Chapter 11

A couple of days had passed since the snow fight. It was the last couple of days before the Christmas holidays and everyone was starting to wind down and relax. All apart from the Gryffindor quidditch team who were being pushed to their limits by the captain and Arianna's brother, Kallum Wood,

The team consisted of me and Fred as the beaters, James as the seeker, Kallum as keeper, Tyrell and Aiden Finnegan as chasers and Lily as the last chaser. We had already beaten Hufflepuff that year but were up against Ravenclaw the day before the end of term which happened to be tomorrow. We needed to win this game to secure our place in the finals. Kallum had us out on the pitch every evening practicing in the snow. We would trudge in each night shivering and dripping wet. I asked Ari to talk to her brother and get him to ease up but there was no stopping him. I think he would happily work us until our hands froze around the brooms.

"Rory if you don't stop eating soon, your broom stick won't be able to lift you" James joked as I finished my second bowl of pasta that night before practice.

"Oh shut up, I need my strength! Plus you can't exactly talk!" I said back pointing at range of discarded bowls that surrounded James.

He didn't answer so I guessed he had given in. I quickly finished the last of my pasta before grabbing James' hand and dragging him out the hall. Once he caught up with me he swung his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close as we walked. I sighed in contentment and put my arm round his waist as we carried on the winding journey up to the Gryffindor tower.

We climbed through the portrait hole and stepped over the numerous bodies spread around the common room. James gave me a quick peck on the cheek before we went our separate ways to get changed.

In my dorm room Ari, Olivia and Frankie were all squeezed into one bed for warmth. They all looked up from their magazines as I walked in and shouted their greetings.

"Have you got quidditch now?" Ari asked as went to pull off my jumper.

"Mmmhhmmm" I replied getting my head stuck in the hole.

"good, can you pass this letter on to Kallum please, the stupid owl gave it to me instead and I haven't had a chance to see him since it came" she said pulling out a letter from her bedside table and brandishing it in front of my now free face.

"Sure" I said massaging my ears that had been caught in the head hole.

After that I quickly went about pulling as many layers of clothes I could and still be able to balance on a broom. Once ready I grabbed my broom and beaters bat and walked towards the door.

"You better not wake us up when you come in bitch!" Frankie joked. I stuck up my middle finger at her as I left and they all laughed.

I met James in the common room and we grabbed Fred who had fallen asleep on the leather sofa before walking out the portrait hole. The castle corridors were always deserted near Christmas. Students were too busy huddled around the fire keeping warm than roaming the freezing halls.

Our feet made eerie sounds on the old flooring and all the portraits seemed to be watching us. The creepiness soon disappeared as we neared the great hall where people were still eating and studying. We walked straight past the large doors and into the entrance. Gasping as the doors open and the cold air hit us we stepped out of the warm and were instantly engulfed by about 2 foot of snow making it nearly impossible to walk.

After many attempts to get through the snow we only ended up cold and wet. I usually love snow but this was just pissing me off. Then the idea struck me.

"Err guys, you do realize we are holding brooms" I shouted to James and Fred over the howling wind.

"Yeah, mines annoying me! It keeps dragging in the snow" a tired looking Freddie answered.

"Oh Merlin you two are stupid! Why don't we just fly to the pitch?" I shouted flailing my arms about and nearly smacking James with my bat.

"Shit! Watch it Ror" he said ducking quickly "and yeah that's probably our best option otherwise we will be stuck walking for hours" he said mounting his broom and pushing off.

Fred looked at him then at me. He saw I was doing the same and copied. Soon we were flying over the grounds and laughing at the rest of our team below us who were trudging towards the changing rooms at a snail's pace. They all looked up and saw us. I watched Kallum smack himself on the head before mounting his broom and flying after us with the others following.

After we all reached the warm of the changing rooms we sat down and discussed tactics. We decided we had the advantage if it was still snowing on the day of the match seeing as our red kits stuck out more than Ravenclaw's blue ones. Kallum went over what he wanted the chasers to do. Lily was trying to look interested but failing epically. The Finnegan twins kept swapping places when Kallum wasn't looking so he got very confused and James and I were getting a little too cosy for Kallums Liking so he soon got fed up so sent everyone out to do laps before we started.

3 hours later everyone in the team was limping and trailing through the castle leaving wet patches on the floor as we navigated our way in the darkened corridors back to the Gryffindor tower. I was on the way to the hospital wing since Fred had accidently thrown his Beaters bat at my shoulder and it had swollen up like a balloon. I don't blame him, it's not fault he swung with such force that it slipped from his hand and buried its self like a bullet into my shoulder! Kallum had a fit! Ranting on about the game tomorrow and if I couldn't play he was going to throttle Fred. I was pissing myself at him to say the least.

Once in the hospital wing I was tended to very roughly if I do say so. Madame Palmer hates me. I think it has something to do with all the people I send to the hospital wing due to pranks or my legendary beater skills! Although she was rough on my shoulder she did fix it well. The bruising and pain was completely gone so luckily I could play tomorrow. Kallum was so happy you would of thought he'd been smoking mushrooms from the forbidden forest!

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up still sore from the night before but excited for the match none the less. I danced around the room pulling on my clean Quidditch uniform and singing a little song to myself.<p>

"SHUT UP RORY!" Ari shouted from her pile of blankets "I know you have to be down there early but we don't so let us sleep in!" there was 2 other murmurs of agreement from the other beds so i shut my mouth and went about my getting ready humming instead of singing.

After a large breakfast James, Fred, Lily and I made our way to the entrance and readied ourselves for the quick flight to the changing rooms.

"Are you guys ready?" Tyrell said to us after him and Aiden emerged from inside.

"Sure am" I said before mounting my broom and flying through the cold crisp air. Everyone laughed at my eagerness before pushing off and joining me in the air.

I could feel the air buzzing in excitement as I stood by the changing room doors ready for them to open and for us to emerge. The crackle of the loudspeaker sounded as Sonny Jordan the resident commentator took to her place ready to introduce the teams.

The cheers intensified as Ravenclaw flew into the arena. I could hear the sound of their names being shouted out but I couldn't take in the names. I was too focused and all they were at the moment were opponents.

Suddenly the doors flung open and one by one we flew out into the cold.

"And here they are the Gryffindor side!" screamed Sonny into the speaker. "Team Captain, Keeper and son of legendary Puddlemere united Keeper Oliver Wood, its Kallum Wood! Next out is daughter of the boy who lived and the youngest Gryffindor seeker ever, its Lily Potter as one of the three chasers! The other 2 chasers are two incredibly good-looking Irish twins! Its Tyrell and Aiden Finnegan" the crowd screamed even louder. It seemed the twins had a fair few admirers. Sonny waited until the cheering died down before she carried on. "Next is one of the many Weasleys at Hogwarts, he's an amazing beater who definitely lives up to his name sake, its Fred Weasley II! Gryffindor's seeker is the eldest son of the boy who lived and he obviously takes after his dad in the seeker department, give it up for the amazing James Potter II! Lastly but certainly not least it's the gorgeous girlfriend of James, she's an amazing beater and holds the record for the most injuries caused. It's Aurora Hastings!"

The crowd cheered louder again as the last person was mentioned and I took that as my cue to follow the others and zoom out onto the pitch. Making my way to the center I positioned myself correctly and waited, swirling my beaters bat around for the bludgers to be released. As I waited I surveyed the opposite team. I saw the captain Nick Groves pointing from his beaters to me obviously signalling that they should try and take me out first. I smiled as I saw them glance at me wearily. If anyone was going to be taken out it will be them.

The whistle blew and the bludgers, quaffle and snitch were released. James immediately took off following the golden blur leaving the Ravenclaw seeker in his dust. Lily caught the quaffle and passed it neatly to Tyrell who dodged 2 players before throwing it straight past the keeper. "And Gryffindor's Tyrell Finnegan scores in the first minute! What a great start!" Sonny was shouting. I saw a bludger heading towards Lily and zoomed towards it. I got there just in time and smacked it towards Fred who saw it coming and managed to aim so it hit one of their chasers brooms. It snapped in half and they fell towards the ground. I didn't see what happened when she hit the floor as another bludger came hurtling towards me and I swung my bat hard causing it to hit another chaser and make them drop the quaffle into Aiden's arms.

2 hours and 55 minutes later Gryffindor were winning 240-60. I hadn't stopped; these bludgers seemed to be in a pretty fast mood. So far I had put one of the beaters out the game and smashed a bludger straight into the seekers back. They hadn't fallen off but were now all crooked which made James' game a bit easier.

I had just smashed a bludger away from Lily and everything looked clear so i sat back and looked about. I spotted James doing the same. He winked at me and made me laugh. His gaze moved from my face to just above my head, I looked up and hovering above me was the snitch. I so badly wanted to grab it but knew we would be disqualified so just moved slightly forwards so James had more space to fly over.

The Golden orb flew higher and higher until only James who was hot on its trail could still see it. After a while James was only a dot in the air, suddenly he started to fall. At first I thought he had fallen of his broom and gasped but as he got lower I saw that he was in a near vertical dive.

You could hear the gasps from the crowds as he dived until he was about 15 meters from the ground. You could tell people thought he would crash. "James!" I screamed. Luckily he just pulled out the dive and flew straight towards the crowd his right hand raised high in the air.

"James Potter has caught the snitch, Gryffindor win!" Sonny shouted excitedly and the whole of the red and gold tower were on their feet. James did a few victory laps before joining the rest of his team on the floor. He landed and we jumped on him. The crowd was still roaring and I could see the Ravenclaw team looking sullen in the background.

Our team dispersed to shake hands but I pulled James back. "You scared the shit out of me git! What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?" I shouted at him more terrified than angry.

"I'm sorry babe" he said looking at his feet.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're all good" I said pulling him closer.

"Thank Merlin I didn't die, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this" he said leaning in.

I giggled like a little girl before following his lead and leaning in as well. Our lips connected and more cheers erupted along with some Awws. The kiss was sweet but a bit too public so I pulled back.

"Later" I whispered to him before turning around and walking off.

* * *

><p>That night the Gryffindor tower was alive with celebration. Some of the pupils in the higher years managed to smuggle in some fire whiskey and to say the atmosphere was jolly would be an understatement. There was cheering and singing and dancing! Everyone seemed to regret we had to be up early the next day to catch the train home. I had decided not to drink much since I have no control over myself when I did. I started to get bored of the party so searched the room for James. He was standing in a corner with Fred and some of his other buddies. I strutted over.<p>

"Excuse me gentlemen but I need James" I said taking James' hand and leading him away. I heard the calls and whistles behind but I ignored them and continued to pull James away.

"What's up buttercup" said a slightly jolly James.

I laughed "I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend, is that so bad?" I said innocently whilst putting my arms around his neck.

"Hmm okay" he said staring into my eyes "do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Where?" I asked my eyes trained on his lips. He led me towards the stairs to my dorm.

"How drunk are you James you know boys aren't allowed up there" I said rolling my eyes.

"But I know a secret" he said taking out his wand and causing a layer of ice to appear on the steps.

I stared at the stairs for a bit "does that actually work?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh you cheeky bastard" I laughed slapping him on the arse and pulling him with me up the stairs.

We walked into my dorm room and I plopped down on my bed. James stood above me nervously. I looked at him questionally. He shook his head as though to shake the thought from his mind before sitting down next to me.

We sat there in silence for a while, him leaning against the backboard me leaning against chest and his chin on mine. He then started to kiss my neck. It felt so good, I couldn't take it anymore. I spun around and straddled him forcing him to kiss my lips instead of my neck. The kiss was hungry and passionate. His hands were rubbing up and down my thighs and my hands were tangled in his hair. Things were really getting heated and I could feel how much he was enjoying it.

His hands gripped the hem of my top pulling it up and off leaving me there in my bra. I did the same with his top marvelling at his perfectly toned body. He leant back and flipped us over so he was on top of me and I was lying back on the bed. Still kissing him and reached down and unbuttons his jeans pulling them straight off. He was still enjoying it a lot.

He started to get annoyed when he couldn't undo the zip on my skirt. I laughed against his lips and reached down to do it for him. Once that was off we were laid there in only our underwear. We were still kissing furiously when the door suddenly burst open.

"Rory! Are you in here?" I heard Lily shout "oh shit! Fuck my eyes are burning!" she screamed and we looked up to see her with both hands clamped over her face. I laughed but still turned a bit red. James scowled and jumped up reaching quickly for his trousers.

"Every fucking time" he grumbled pulling them on quickly. I grabbed a large hoody from the floor and pulled that on.

"It's alright Lils, we are decent now" I said laughing at James' pout

"Thanks Merlin, I think I've just been scarred for life" she said cringing a bit "anyways, the rest of the team want you downstairs"

"Fine we will be there in a second" I said pulling on some trackies and slipper uggs. James put unwillingly put his top back on still pouting.

"So close" he mumbled.

"Naww bub" I said giving him a quick kiss "now come on, our public awaits us" I said and with a quick curtsey I was out the door and heading down to the common room.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up late as usual. Everyone was bustling around packing bags for the holiday's last minute. I looked at the time and was so glad I had packed days in advance. It was 8 o'clock meaning the train was leaving in a hour. This Christmas my family was staying with relatives in Australia so said I could stay with James and the Potter. Of course they didn't know we were together then but I'm definitely not going to tell them now. Although we are going to have to officially tell James' whole family and I can't help but feel and bit nervous about that.<p>

I jumped out of bed and pulled on my jeans and James nice smelling hoody I had stolen from him a couple of days ago. It was starting to lose its smell so I decided I would swap it when I get to his. Once I'd finished getting ready and dressed I sat on my bed and laughed as i watched Liv, Ari and Frankie rush around frantically packing for home.

Finally everyone was ready so we all picked up our bags and walked whilst chatting enthusiastically towards the carriages ready to take us to the train. We met up with James and Fred by the hall and were soon joined by the various other members of the Weasley/Potter clan.

We all walked towards the carriages together. Everyone was buzzing in their own way for this holiday. I was just excited I would get to spend more time with James. Everything at the moment is perfect!

* * *

><p>AN – hey guys, this is a fairly long chapter for my standards. I hope you like it and remember to review as reviews make me happy and inspire me to write more!

Thank you, Love Maddie xo


	12. Scared of a wig

Chapter 12

I started to doze off, the soundtrack of James' steady breathing, the soft click clack of the tracks and the quiet chatter of my friends helping me on my way. We were only an hour into the journey home and everyone else was wide awake but I wasn't feeling very well. I had tried to stay awake but my stomach was churning and my head was spinning.

"Rory, wake up baby" was whispered into my ear waking me up. I slowly peeled open my eyes to see my boyfriends expectant face.

"what's up? Are we there?" I asked rather loudly.

"Shhhh people are sleeping dummy!" James whispered covering my mouth with him hand. I licked it.

"Eww why did you do that" James whispered shouted wiping his hand away and wiping it on a sleeping Fred on the other side of him

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked him sternly and he pouted.

"Because everyone fell asleep and I was lonely. Do you feel better?" he said. I thought about it for a second and realized my stomach still felt horrible.

"No not really" I murmured.

"I've got something that might make you feel better" James told me, his breath tickling my ear. I turned my head to look at him.

"Oh have you got a potion or..." I started but was cut off my James leaning in and kissing me. I responded for a second or so before pulling away. James pouted at me once more and started to lean in again but I held out my hands to stop him.

"No James, I feel like I'm going to puke so I'm not really in the mood for kissing" I told him since he was still trying to reach my lips. He gave up and sat back with a sigh.

"Erghh I only woke you up because everyone else is asleep and I thought you might be in the mood" he groaned. Crossing his arms and scowling.

"Wait so you woke me up despite knowing I didn't feel well because you were horny!" I fumed raising my voice as much as I dared in the cramped compartment. He shrugged and didn't look at me.

"You need to stop being a twat and start thinking of other people besides yourself for once" I added. James turned to look at me.

"Your right, I'm sorry. You go back to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there" he whispered kissing me on the cheek and pulling me closer. I smiled before closing my eyes once again.

* * *

><p>"James can you grab my bag for me" I shouted to my boyfriend as I slipped out the compartment. We had reached kings cross station and I could see the Potters waiting on the platform for us. James and I had made everyone promise not to tell anyone we were together since we wanted to tell the rest of the family at the right time. His family not knowing also meant that James and I had to act like we would of normally before we got together. So naturally I made James collect my luggage and ran out to greet his parents before he did.<p>

"Rory hunnie, it's great to see you!" exclaimed James' mum Ginny pulling me into a warm hug.

"Yeah you too Ginny" I replied my voice muffled by her coat.

"I hope you have been keeping an eye on James this term" James' dad Harry told me when Ginny passed me from her arms to his.

"Yes I've been keeping an eye on him" I told him breathing in the smell that reminded me so much of James.

"Good and here he is now!" Harry replied pointing to where James was emerging from the train being weighed down by my larger than normal bag. James saw us and quickly made his way over followed by the rest of the Potter/Weasley clan. Soon there was a huge group of us taking up half of the platform. James and I were stuck in the middle stealing glances and touches when no one was looking. Once the train had emptied and everyone had made it over to greet every relative people started to disappear one by one.

I felt James grab my hand; there was a crack and the next thing I knew we were in the Potter's living room. I had to grab hold of James to steady myself; disapperating had bought back the wave of nausea I had lost in all the excitement. Harry and Ginny with Albus and Lily soon joined us. Ginny took one look at me and her concerned mothering side emerged.

"Rory are you okay? You look a little pale." She said putting a cold hand to my forehead and holding it there.

"It's okay; I'm just feeling a bit sick. I might go lie down" I told her quickly. She sighed and pulled her hand away.

"Okay, you go sleep in James' bed, we can set up yours later" she replied before rushing off to the kitchen. I grabbed my bag from James and walked up the familiar stairs. Once at the top I walked along the hall until I reached James door. Opening the door I headed straight for the bed pulling off my clothes on the way. Once stripped down to my underwear I pulled back the clean sheets and climbed in letting sleep overcome me instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>James POV<strong>

Dinner that night was quiet. Since starting Hogwarts Rory had been present for most of my family dinners including those at the Burrow. So with Rory Ill in bed dinner was exactly like it was before I started school. Lily even moaned about eating her vegetables like when she was 7. I sat there in silence playing with my peas and ignoring Albus' attempts to kick me under the table. Finally I had enough and shovelled the last of my potato into my mouth. Without finishing what was in my mouth I shouted across the table to mum, interrupting her conversation with dad.

"Mum, I'm finished. Can I leave the table?" Lily looked at me in disgust.

"Eww Mum, tell James to finish his mouthful before speaking! He just spat all over me" she wailed. My Mum frowned and put down her knife and fork.

"Yes James you are 17 now. I thought maybe Aurora would have taught you some manners by now!" she sighed sharing a look with my dad. Albus snorted into his drink.

"Oh please, Rory has worse manners than him!" he choked, water dripping out his nose. I glared at him and went to shout something in response.

"Stop it all of you! You are acting like babies. Lily eat your dinner, Albus clean up that mess and James leave the table if you are finished" she ordered. We all looked at our dad who sat grinning smugly next to her.

"You heard your mother" he laughed.

I shook my head and took my empty plate through to the kitchen before walking up the stairs and into my room. Rory was laid in my bed, her covers thrown off showing her nearly naked body. I groaned, it had been ages since I had got some. Before Rory i could get laid every night if I wanted, and trust me I wanted! But now I had to work hard to even get a snog. Then again even just kissing Rory was amazing and felt so right so I guess it is worth it.

I glanced at my clock. It was 8:30, we had eaten late tonight. I sighed and decided to have an early night. I crept back out the room and padded down the hall to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and went to the toilet. When I was done I left the bright room and walked half way down the stairs. I crouched down and looked through the banisters into the lounge where my family had now gathered.

"I'm going to go to bed now, I'm quite tired. Night guys" I called down to them. Mum looked up and smiled. My dad did the same. Albus exchanged a quick glance with Lily before winking and wiggling his eyebrows at me. I scowled and gave him the finger. He just shook his head and chuckled. I retreated back up the stairs and into my room locking my door as I did. I quickly yanked off my jeans and jumper leaving me in only my boxers. Pulling my wand from the pocket of my discarded jeans I placed it on my desk before lifting the covers slightly and slipping under. I was instantly warmed by Rory's body; it was comforting so I snuggled closer.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a nose and mouth full of hair. Great Albus has glued a wig to my face again I thought. Then the wig started to stir.<p>

"Ahhh!" I cried leaping from the bed and grabbing my wand from its familiar place on my desk.

"What the actual fuck James!" Rory moaned, sitting up and flipping back her hair. I fell back into my chair breathing heavily.

"Hair, couldn't breathe, Albus, glue, wig moved!" I panted. Rory burst into laughter. She was actually banging her fist on the mattress she was laughing so hard. I sat there with my arms crossed scowling at her.

"So let me get this straight. You woke up with your face buried in my hair and thought it was a wig because Albus glued one to your face when you were younger. Then the wig started to move, you shat yourself, jumped out of bed screaming and grabbed your wand, waking me up" she asked me once she finally stopped laughing. I nodded, still scowling.

"Aww you're so cute! Scared of a little wig" she teased. I rolled my eyes and scoffed at her, getting up off the chair.

"I'm cute am I? I questioned taking one step towards her. She smiled and nodded still sitting on the bed in nothing but her bra and pants. I took another step letting my eyes sweep slowly across her exposed body taking her all in. she did the same, I could feel her eyes burning holes into my abs but I didn't shy away and neither did she. I loved how comfortable we were around each other now. I just had to get her under those covers again and I knew something would happen!

That's when the door flew open. I spun around.

"Mum! Could you please knock! I cried. She didn't take any notice just walked straight in and picked up my jeans off the floor.

"Why, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she questioned jokingly flinging my dirty clothes in her basket.

"No! But what if Rory wasn't decent" I answered a little too quickly, sneaking a glance at Rory who had luckily climbed back under the covers.

"I doubt that to be very likely. You walked in on her getting changed before and she called you a perv if I remember correctly. So why would she willingly get changed in front of you" she replied and both her and Rory laughed. She turned to look at Rory "Did you sleep well Ror?"

"Yes thanks Ginny, James just put the spare mattress away now" Rory lied easily glancing towards my closet.

"Well done, you too get dressed now we are leaving for Ron and Hermione's in 30 minutes" my mum told us.

I waited until the door was shut again before letting out the breath I had held. I looked at Rory.

"We seriously need to tell them soon!"

* * *

><p>The last 2 weeks have been nice. Rory and I spent every day together. Most of the time we would stroll down to the village nearby so my parents wouldn't see us together but sometimes we would stay and play quidditch with Albus and dad or floo over to see Fred and his family. The three of us even flooed over to Arianna's and spent the day at hers last week. Rory and I would share my bed every night but it did annoy me that Rory refused to do anymore than kiss because my parents were in the room next door. She said she wanted our first time to be special. She doesn't want to be just another one of the many girls I've been with and then dumped. I agree with her but when laying in bed with her bare skin touching mine it physically pains me when she pushes me away and whispers no.<p>

Its Christmas Eve today and we are all staying at the Burrow ready for early present opening tomorrow. The day has been good; we played a huge family game of quidditch, my team won obviously! When it started to get too cold we vacated inside and spent the afternoon playing games and sharing stories by the fire just like families should.

"dinners ready!" came the shrill voice of my Gran from the kitchen. There was a scramble and everyone rushed to the table ready for Gran's famous pre Christmas dinner. I sat in the seat opposite the huge pile of Yorkshire puddings and Rory instantly sat to my right. I sat back and listened to the many conversations as I watched Grandpa carve the meat.

I turned to my right and smiled a Rory; she smiled back and placed her hand on my thigh under the table. I groaned loudly at her touch. I didn't think it was that loud but apparently it was since half the table looked at me.

"Are you okay James" questioned Aunt Hermione. The adults looked slightly worried but all the children at the table including Rory started to smirk and laugh behind their hands.

"Err yeah; the food just looks so nice!" I answered quickly glaring at Rory who was now coughing to hide her laughter. My answer seemed to work since everyone shrugged and continued their own conversations. Soon the food was flowing and everyone was tucking in. it was amazing and in true Weasley style it was all gone within minutes. We all leant against the back of our chairs and undid our belts a notch or two trying to make room for desert which we all knew would appear soon. I was just chatting to Rory and Fred who was sat opposite when Teddy shouted to me from his seat two people down from Fred.

"Oh yeah James, did you ever bed that girl you wrote to me about?" he shouted and once again everyone's eyes were on me. Rory's nails suddenly dug into my leg and I held in a cry of pain.

"What girl?" she snapped at Teddy.

"oh James wrote to me about 2 weeks before the term ended asking for advice on how to seal the deal with this girl he was seeing, why?" he replied not noticing the tense atmosphere that had suddenly developed around the children at the table. They all knew who Teddy was talking about and they all knew that said girl was not impressed.

Nobody spoke. Suddenly Rory flew up and sent her chair flying backwards. She stormed towards door.

"Rory wait, please I can explain!" I shouted after her my voice faltering as she whirled around to face me.

"How stupid of me to think you actually cared more about me than any other slag you've had in your bed! I thought I meant something to you James Sirius Potter but I guess not" she cried before leaving the room. We heard the whoosh of the fire place before everything was silent again.

"Does anyone care to explain what's going on here?" my Mum spoke breaking the silence. I glared at a very confused but guilty looking Teddy before standing up.

"You might as well all know now. Rory and I have been dating for a couple of months now" I announced to the table. They responded in a chorus of different questions.

"Son, why didn't you tell us? You know we love Rory" my dad asked me, his voice the only one I could make out over the tables chatter.

"Yes I agree, why didn't you tell us!" my mum demanded, raising her voice as well.

"Ginny calm down, they didn't have to tell us if they didn't want to" my dad spoke to her calmingly placing an arm around her shoulder.

"But Harry they have been sharing a room for the last 2 weeks, sharing a bed for all we know!" she shouted suddenly getting everyone's attention when she said the words sharing and bed.

"Mum nothing happened" I started.

"Yeah chill Gin" Uncle Ron interrupted "like he would do anything with his parents next door". All the men at the table laughed.

"Ronald!" Aunt Hermione scolded her husband. The table descended into more chatter making it hard to concentrate. I pushed back my chair, the squeak making people look at me for the third time that night.

"I'm going to find her" I spoke quickly before walking out the dining room. Once I rounded the corner I stopped and leant back against the wall. Finding her was easier said than done. She had taken the floo so could of gone anywhere. I rubbed my eyes to try and keep the tears away. I had just fucked up my first good relationship and probably ruined a 6 year friendship! Shit!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – so what did you think? Did you like the James POV for a change? Sorry I haven't updated in a while but don't worry there should be more to come soon. Please review and PM me with any suggestions.**_

_**Thank you, Maddie xo**_


	13. What have you done?

_**Chapter 13**_

_**James' POV**_

Still leaning back against the door I took a deep breath to sooth the sobs that threatened to wrack my body. It didn't help, even after 10 minutes I was still shaking rapidly. The noise at the table had been unbearable but I knew that was just the primary stage in the fallout of the giant bomb I had dropped. I knew the second stage would be questioning me directly so I swiftly excused myself.

I was a mess; I had no idea where Rory would have gone. I needed to speak to someone. Someone that could help me make sense of the useless jumble of words in my brain. Unfortunately the person that usually helps me during incoherent moments is Rory. Fred was out of the question. I could just hear him now answering my mother's grilling questions meekly. The only person left I could trust was Arianna. That's when the thought struck me. Rory would need someone to talk to exactly like i did now and the only person i could imagine her going to was Ari. I pushed off the wall and ran into the hallway. I grabbed my wand from my overnight bag before hurrying towards the large fireplace in the family room tucking it down the back of my jeans. Grabbing a large handful of the green powder i ducked into the enclosed space and clearly uttered 'the Wood's residence'.

* * *

><p>There was a green flash and seconds later i was in the same position but with a different view infront of me.<p>

"James!" a surprised Arianna jumped up from the sofa. She stared at me for a second before scowling "what have you done!" she asked sternly

"I guess she's here then" I muttered sending her and her mother who had just entered the room an apologetic look.

"James Potter! It's been too long Mr" Ari's mum announced as she saw me "would you like a drink or anything?"

"No mum he doesn't, just leave us a moment" Ari barked at her Mother who scowled and went to reply but thought better and walked out the room.

"Where is she, I just want to speak to her and explain" I asked quickly once we were alone.

"She left" Ari replied simply. I didn't say anything just continued to stare at her. She sighed before deciding to elaborate. "She appeared in tears crying about you and some letter you wrote Teddy. I couldn't really understand what she was saying so did what I thought was best and defended you. I told her you probably didn't mean whatever you said but she just got angry. She started Shouting at me for apparently being on your side. Seriously James what did you do to make her so upset." She told me her story quickly and precisely.

"That doesn't matter for now. Where did she go?" I pressed for more information.

"That's the thing, I don't know. She just ran out the backdoor into the night. My brother and Dad are out looking for her now. They are worried about her being along out there, especially in the snow" she admitted, familiar worry lines appearing on her forehead.

I let out a strangled cry of anguish. I was now extremely worried but also angry, how could she just run out into the night like that. I removed my face from my hands and ran my hands through my hair.

"I need to find her" I decided standing up from the sofa quickly. Arianna reached up and grabbed my arm pulling me back down.

"James don't be stupid. It's like minus 20 out there and all you are wearing is a jumper. You don't know the land out there well either. It's hilly and rocky, very dangerous without the added effect of the snow. Just let my dad and brother handle this. If they don't find her soon we will send out a proper search party but she's probably fine. You know Rory, she's tough." She concluded. I nodded once and fell back defeated.

Barely 3 silent minutes passed before there was the sound of a door being opened and closed again. Seconds later Ari's dad Oliver and brother Kallum appeared in the door way both dressed in coats , hats, scarves and gloves but still looking extremely cold. I went to scan the hallway behind them for Rory but the looks on their faces told me the answer before I had the chance.

No one said anything, just went about their business. Oliver went into the kitchen to speak to him wife and Kallum followed. Silence fell again. My thoughts turned once again to my girlfriend out there alone in the dark wearing nothing more than a jumper. She didn't have her wand and even if she did she wasn't even of age so couldn't do anything if she was lost or hurt.

Thousands of mind numbing images flashed through my head. I couldn't bare it any longer, I had to find Rory and prove to her that she was more than another notch on my bedpost. I love her.

I jumped up without warning and fled the room before Ari could stop me. Sprinting past the kitchen and towards the backdoor I ignored the calls from Ari's parents. Before any of them could react properly I had swung open the door, leapt out into the deep snow and slammed it hard behind me.

* * *

><p>I didn't stop for about 3 minutes. I just ran. I stopped when I realized I had no idea where I was going. It was so dark I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. Reaching behind I was relieved to find my wand had stayed wedged between my jeans waistband and my skin.<p>

"Lumos" I whispered and a bright blue orb appeared at the tip of my wand illuminating a 6 foot radius around me. In the light I could see the clouds my ragged breath was making in the cold air and could just make out trees ahead. I stood still until my heart rate returned to normal. That was a mistake. As soon as the blood stopped rushing through my veins the cold hit me.

Imagine running towards the platform 9 and ¾ wall and not passing through. That's how hard the cold hit me. My teeth chattered and my knees shook. Ignoring the cold I started off again, trudging slowly through the knee deep snow heading towards the trees.

I don't know how long I walked for but soon my feet were numb and wet from the snow, my ears and nose were sore from the biting wind and my voice was hoarse from screaming Rory's name over and over again. I had stumbled through the trees and down some sort of hill because I had found some prints in the snow. They could hardly been seen under the new layer of snow so they could have belonged to an animal for all I knew but I still followed them.

* * *

><p>I reached a clearing where the trees were thicker. The balcony of tree branches shielded the floor from most of the snow so there was a considerable change in the temperature and I could finally walk normally. Lifting my wand up higher I scanned the area. The light vanquished all the shadows apart from one, a large dark shadow sat below a tree. I lowered my wand slightly and stepped that way.<p>

"Rory?" I called out timidly. The shadow moved to reveal the scared looking face of my Rory. She was pale and shivering. Looking closely I could even see a frozen tear on her cheek.

"Oh babe" I choked stepping forwards.

"No stop" she shouted suddenly, holding out a hand. "I don't want you near me"

"Fine" I spoke softly lowering myself onto my knees slowly. "I just want you to know what Teddy said was not completely true. Yes I wrote to him but it was because I've never had a relationship like this before! I wanted to know how to make it special when we did take the next step in our relationship" I spoke honestly staring into her eyes.

"You mean it? I don't want to just be another random whore you shag. You know how I feel about you James." Rory spoke finally.

"Yes of course I do. You mean more than anything in the world to me Rory Hastings!" I whispered, edging closer. "I just ran out into a snow storm looking for you Ror, if that doesn't show how much you mean to me I don't know what will. She still didn't move.

"Rory, listen to me when I say this because I mean it." I spoke and she finally looked up.

"I love you!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN – Sorry for the long wait and the short update. Hope you liked it. Please review and check out my other story 'The New Potter'.**_

_**Thank you, Love Maddie xo**_


	14. Till the day I die

"You mean it? I don't want to just be another random whore you shag. You know how I feel about you James." I spoke finally my voice cracking with emotion.

"Yes of course I do. You mean more than anything in the world to me Rory Hastings!" he whispered, slowly closing the gap between us. "I just ran out into a snow storm looking for you Ror, if that doesn't show how much you mean to me I don't know what will. I sat completely still.

"Rory, listen to me when I say this because I mean it." James demanded softly which caused me to look up.

"I love you." he spoke gently reaching forward slowly stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I still didnt move. I was frozen, not by the cold but by my emotions. I was so overwhelmed that James had just admitted that, especially after I thought he had never loved me at all. My eyes searched his for any sign that he could be lying but I found none in his golden brown orbs.

My mouth pulled up into a small smile and I suddenly threw myself into his arms.

"I love you too James."

I felt him tense as I whispered that in his ear. His arms tightened around me and I felt him kiss my head. Everything I had been upset and worried about melted away. I did mean something to him; in fact I meant everything to him. At that moment I knew what I wanted in life and that was James. His familiar comforting smell, the way my body fit so perfectly into him. How he always knew what to do. Even his cheeky smirk and bloody annoying sarcasm. I loved all of it and I knew I always would.

"Good now that's cleared up, fancy heading back so we don't loose our limbs to frostbite or get hypothermia?" he joked pulling me away so he could look at my face and wipe away any tears. I smiled and nodded before leaning in and kissing him on the mouth.

"What was that for?" he asked chuckling.

"For saving me." I shrugged.

"Ror, I would do anything to save you. Make sure you always remember that." He told me seriously before standing up and holding out a hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up and grabbed my waist so I was pulled close.

"I'm never letting you go again." He whispered in my ear. "Now if I could just remember the way home.

Half an hour later we finally found our way back to Ari's house. Luckily the snow has lightened so James footprints were still visible and we used them to navigate our way. I shook with cold as we trudged through the knee high snow. At one point the snow was half way up my thighs making it impossible for me to walk without falling. Without me even asking James noticed me struggling and picked me up. He held me closed snuggled against his chest, our combined body heats stopping my shivering slightly. He walked with me like that until we saw the lights in the distance. Then he started running and didn't stop until we reached the door and fell through.

Mr and Mrs Wood wrapped us both up in blankets and poured us some hot coco. They then left us with Ari and went into the kitchen to owl James's parents.

Arianna sat in silence on the opposite sofa and watched us. When we finished our drinks and had set the mugs down she stood up walked over and bashed me round the head with a rolled up magazine. A thick one at that!

"Ow! What was that for?" I demanded hiding behind James so I couldn't be assaulted again.

"That was for running out into a blizzard! You could have died Rory!" She shouted. "And although it was very brave and noble this is for following her you din!" She shouted again before smacking James as well. He just laughed.

"Well we are both fine as you can see. No harm no foul and all of that shit." James joked wrapping his arms around me and poking his tongue out at a scowling Ari.

Ari continued to give us a lecture about the dangers of snow, frostbite and other cold related things until James's Parents Floo'd into the room.

"Aurora Hastings and James Sirius Potter! What in Merlin's name were you thinking risking your lives like that!" James and I both cringed as Ginny Potter opened her mouth and started shouting. Harry stood in the background looking slightly amused by his wife's outburst.

When Ginny had finally finished and had gone in search of Ari's mum to thank, Harry stepped forwards.

"I'm glad you're okay Rory." He told me smiling before turning to James. "Don't worry son, I would have done the same thing. I seem to remember risking my life more than a few times to save the ones I love back in the day." I told us before winking and leaving the room as well.

We sat and chatted with Ari and her brother for a while whilst Harry and Ginny did the same with Ari's parents. When they remerged back into the room we stood and thanked Mr and Mrs Wood for the drink. We then said a brief goodbye to Arianna before silently following Harry and Ginny back through the fireplace.

Arriving back at the Burrow was frantic. As soon as they spotted us we were bombarded with questions. We tried to answer them but there were too many people so instead decided to tell everyone the story once.

We all sat in the front room, the adults spread across the many sofas and chairs, the children sprawled on the floor by the burning fireplace. Once everyone was sitting comfortably with snacks and drinks James dove right into it. He told them how he turned up at Ari's in total despair, how he had ran straight out into the blizzard intent on finding me. I sat between his legs leaning back on his chest comforted by his steady heartbeat. He explained that seeing me in the state I was in had forced him to realize something. He loved me and had done for a while; he was just scared to admit it. All the females in the room awed and cooed and all the men grumbled about how sappy he was.

When the story was over other people started telling stories and we all sat and listened. Halfway through Uncle Charlie's story about a dragon he was trying to tame I leaned up and whispered in James's ear.

"What do we do now?" he looked down at me and smiled.

"Well we just carry on with life. I love you Aurora Hastings." He whispered back careful not to distract anyone. I grinned.

"I love you too James Potter. Till the day I die."

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes taking in my surroundings. I instantly knew where I was, the comforting smell was everywhere and the familiar arms were wrapped tight around me. I turned my head slightly to see the black hair of my husband James Potter. It stuck up where it had been rubbing against the pillow. He moaned in his sleep and snuggled even closer towards me, he was so cute still. Everything was silent and the moment was perfect.

"Mum, Dad!" an excited voice sounded from the hall outside. My eyes shot open and James jumped. Yep the moment was ruined. I didn't move hoping that was it and I could go back to sleep but no I was wrong, seconds later the door flew open and seconds after that I felt someone jump up on our bed.

James groaned loosening his grip on me and burying his head in the pillow. I laughed and rolled over so I was facing upwards. The excited face of our youngest son suddenly blocked my view of the ceiling.

"Well good morning Harrison, to what do we owe this pleasure?" I joked. His seven year old face fell.

"It's Christmas Mum, don't you remember!" He told me seriously. I laughed and reached up to pull him in for a hug.

"Of course I didn't forget Harry! Now go get your siblings and come back and wake up your father so we can open presents!" I told him laughing as he literally leapt from the bed and went in search of his brother and sister.

"Mummy, Daddy. Its chwismas!" Came the cute little voice of our 4 year old daughter Regan from the foot of the bed. I looked down at her and smiled, she couldn't get up on the bed herself yet. I watched as she walked round to James side and held her arms up in the air. I nudged my husband who still had his eyes closed. He opened them quickly and looked at me questionably. I pointed past him at our daughter whose hands were just visible. He chuckled, rolled over, reached down and hefted her up.

"Good morning baby girl. Where are your presents?" James asked referring to her stocking after placing her down between us.

"Harry got them, they were too heavy." She replied cutely and we both smiled.

"Where is your other brother Regan?" I asked her as she played with her daddy's messy hair.

"He's just coming, he had to pee-pee." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Boys, hurry up! Time for presents!" I shouted out the open door. My shout was almost instantaneously responded with the sound of two pairs of feet running as fast as they could.

"Here we are!" Harrison announced jumping up on the bed carrying three large stockings. He was followed by our six year old son Evan.

I grinned and leaned closer to James as our three gorgeous children went about ripping open their presents. Harry's dark hair was messed up exactly like his fathers. His green eyes gleamed with glee. His hair and eyes reminded us so much of his namesake. Little Evan took after me with bright blue eyes and dark auburn hair. He was such a sweet and sensitive boy, my heart squeezed as I watched him help his sister open her presents before he opened his. Regan had long flowing hair the same shade as Harrison's, her eyes were a mix of James's brown and my blue. Her tongue stuck out in concentration as she tried hard to copy her brother's method of opening her presents.

"I love our family." I whispered into James's ear.

"I love you Aurora Potter." He whispered back and I knew he was smiling.

"I love you too James Potter. Till the day I die"

* * *

><p>"Good bye my babies, I love you sooo much!" I cried hugging Harrison, Evan and Regan as hard as I could before they set foot on the train.<p>

"Merlin Mum, this is my fourth year, you should be used to it by now." Murmured Harrison rolling his eyes.

"I know I should, but you won't understand it until you have kid's boys." I said looking at my sons whilst wiping away two more tears. "Now have a wonderful time and I will see you at Christmas!" I told them with one more kiss before I passed them to James who was stood on my right with our 6 year old Son Kyle. Kyle had light brown hair and brown eyes. Apart from the lighter hair he was identical to his dad. I turned my attention to Regan who was heading off for the first time.

"Now sweetie, don't be scared. Hogwarts is my favourite place in the world!" I told Regan who was looking slightly nervous.

"But Mum, what if I'm sorted into Hufflepuff!" she asked me. I frowned.

"That will be fine; don't listen to anything your father tells you. There is nothing wrong with HufflePuffs or any of the other houses." I explained to her, raising my voice on the last bit so James could hear. I heard him and the boys laugh. "I'm pretty sure you will be with the boys in Gryffindor anyway so don't fret." I kissed her once more before letting James say goodbye.

Once we had finished saying goodbye all three of them stepped on the train together. Harrison instantly ran off in search of his friends but Evan stayed with Regan and they both stood in the window and waved to us until the train left the station.

Tears rolled silently down my face as I hugged James and Kyle. I turned my head and kissed James quickly.

"I love you James Potter."

"I love you too Aurora Potter. Till the day I die."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So that's it! I've finally finished Damn Hormones, my first story! :D<strong>_

_**Sorry it took so long to update but now that I've finished I can concentrate on my two new stories 'Every Rose has its thorn' and 'Devoted Lovers or is that Liars?' **_

_**Hope you enjoyed this!**_


End file.
